


Oodle Oodle Canoodle

by RattyMcRatFace



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: I’m so sorry, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RattyMcRatFace/pseuds/RattyMcRatFace
Summary: It’s short you don’t need a summary
Kudos: 4





	Oodle Oodle Canoodle

Frog Mikey was tired of his brother’s bullshit, so he walked up to wheat gerard and promptly began to use his dnd spells against him, “oodle oodle canoodle, I summon the guitar playing doodle” Suddenly, guitar god ray toro appeared holding a guitar as sparks of light ing flashed around him, but the guitar god cared not for their brotherly quarrel, and lept into the clouds to go take more cool pictures of gundams. The wheat man also had a guitar player up his sleeve aswell, and gerard summoned bleached hair rat man, and bleached hair rat man destroyed then all, and he scattered their remains across the universe so only a dedicated soul would be able to reform mcr.


End file.
